The Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) requires that certain individuals such as prospective and existing investors be delivered certain information about investment vehicles such as mutual funds. In the context of a prospective investor in a particular mutual fund, for example, a mutual fund prospectus must be delivered to the prospective investor in such a way that it provides the prospective investor with notice and access. The delivery requirement can be met by sending the prospectus to the prospective investor via the U.S. Postal Service.
Delivering paper prospectuses and hard copies of other SEC-required documents (e.g., “sticker updates” to mutual fund prospectuses) to prospective and existing investors is a time consuming and costly endeavor for investment companies. Printing and mailing costs alone can amount to thousands or millions of dollars per year for a single mutual fund.
The SEC has indicated that mutual fund prospectus documents can be distributed in electronic format with the caveat that any electronic delivery must meet at least the SEC's notice, access, and evidence of delivery requirements.